Why Must I feel This Way?
by xSpottedBunnyx
Summary: Rin begins to feel feelings for a certan girl...That girl is none other than Izumo. But why?


Rin was standing against the door to a bedroom. "Damn that girl. He said under his breath. That cruel,monstrous,stunningly gorgeous girl. Izumo Kamiki, I hate her yet I love her, but why? Why do I have such feelings for the girl I once thought I despised? Maybe it was her sweet caring personality came out that time in the showers. Or maybe it was her smell, my god did she smell lovely. Or maybe it's just that she-"

His sentence was cut off due to the opening of the door he was standing against, and that door was none other than Izumo's, Rin had fell backwards nearly toppling on top of the girl.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing, standing against my door like that?" She asked him.

"I-Izumo, I didn't...Uh, I forgot that you were staying in this room for the time being."

"You forgot? She looked at him unbelievably. I highly doubt that you forgot, You just wanted to see me didn't you?"

Rin blushed a bit. "No, I seriously forgot." Rin then turned to see Izumi wearing nothing but a purple tank top and black panties Rin blushed again. Izumo, noticing this blushed a bit herself then grabbed Rin by his shirt pulling him into her bedroom.

"Izumo..." Rin looked at the girl shocked.

"Look, I'm only gonna tell you this once and only once, So listen up!" Izumo looked up at Rin.

"Im listning."

"I...I really don't know why but I've gotten this weird feeling, about you I don't know why I feel this way but-"

His sentence was caught off by Izumo kissing Rin on the lips.

"I know the feeling, I feel it to..." Rin looked at Izumo, the girl he always thought to be a bitch opening up to him and being nice.

"Rin, I've never felt the need to tell you because I've never thought that you'd feel the same..."

Izumo looked at Rin sad and hopeful. "You could've just asked me, I would have told you straight up."

He put his arm around Izumos shoulders. "It's getting really late, I should go, and you should get some sleep."

"Y-Yeah, Goodnight." Izumo pushed Rin out of her bedroom once she did she smiled to herself her back against the door. "So, he really does like me."

Rin put his back on the side of the door he was against. "I still don't know why, but I really do love you, Izumo, I don't know why I do, but I do..."

Izumo opened her bedroom door again "You're still out here?"

"Yeah, I was just about to get going, What are you doing?"

"Going to the restroom."

"Alone?" Rin looked at her.

"Well of corse I'm going to the bathroom alone!"

"But what if there's a demon in there?" Rin looked at the girl. Izumo bit her lip remembering what happened last time there was a demon in the bathroom, tearing up a bit as well. Rin noticing the girls reaction towards his comment

"Hey, it'll be alright..."

Izumo looked up at him with tears in her eyes she put her face in his chest, hugging him tightly Rin patted the girls back.

"It'll be okay, I'm here to protect you."

Izumo looked at him "R-Really?" Rin nodded.

"Thank you, Rin."

"Anytime." Rin smiled walking with the girl to the restroom.

"You better not leave that spot." Izumo looked at him sternly walking into the bathroom.

Rin stood by the bathroom door waiting for the girl to come out, Rin herd a scream that sounded like Izumo.

"Izumo!" He ran into the bathroom to see the girl on the floor with a cut on her chest.

"Izumo!" Rin ran over to the wounded girl picking her up.

"She can only be saved if the demons venom is sucked up by another demon." Yuiko said walking into the room in his pajamas.

"Only by a." Izumo coughed up a bit of blood. "Demon? But." She coughed again. "That's...That's impossible."

"Actually." Yuiko looked at Rin "It isn't...There is a way it can be arranged."

"I'll do it. Only because it's Izumo."

"Are you sure Rin?" Yuiko looked at his brother. "Yes, It's the only way."

Izumo coughed a few more times "What are you guys talking about?"

"Izumo." Yuiko looked at the girl, which was slowly dying as the time kept passing.

"Rin's not human. He's...Well rather both him and I, were the son's of Satan, Yet only my bother inherited the demon powers."

"Wh-What?" Izumo coughed again

"Is this true Rin?" Rin looked at the girl and nodded "It is."

Rin then lowered his head to where the girls wound was and sucked the venom from it leaving nothing but a slight scar.

Izumo looked at the scar then up at Rin. "Rin, Thank you."

Izumo hugged Rin tightly. "You're welcome Izumo."

Izumo looked at Rin again "I won't tell anybody about you being a demon."

"Thank you." Rin replied. Izumo them kissed Rin again. Rin kissed her back and then thought to himself

"I guess I don't really need a reason why I love her, I guess I love her for everything she is." Rin smiled to himself.


End file.
